Reaching Happiness
by MermaidOdair
Summary: After finally being able to be with her daughter, Edith decided to move away from Downton and start over in Ireland with her sister Sybil and her brother in law Tom, she accepted her happiness in love is long gone, but maybe her sisters and her in-laws can change it and make her happy again. written for STEAMM day 2014.
1. Chapter 1

_Happy STEAMM day! I decided to celebrate our lovely OTPs with a short multichaptered fic, it will take place in the year of 1925, in this fic, I am using a universe where Sybil and Tom moved back to Ireland after Edith's failed wedding, and are still living there, it will follow cannon, with exeption of the deaths, because I don't think anyone wants a fic where half your OTP dies on the day that celebrates them, other than that, all the things that happened to our poor darling Edith Still happened. And a special thanks to Crystabelshalott who helped me choose a tittle for this story. I hope you enjoy 'Reaching happiness' and I will love to hear your thoughts about it._

_And Happy STEAMM day! _

* * *

><p>Edith had to leave, she needed to start over, leave all the past behind and create a new life with her daughter.<p>

When she told her family she had a daughter everyone was surprised, to say the least. Some people accepted it right away like Matthew and surprising Mary, her mother needed a few hours to process everything, while her father was in such a state it reminded her of the night Sybil told them she would marry Tom Branson, their former chauffeur.

Sybil, her sister Sybil had a new life now, she lived in Dublin with Tom, they had a daughter whom, Edith loved very much and were expecting their second child. When Edith asked them if she could stay with them for a while, start over in a new place they were more than glad to have her and Marigold with them.

"Mam, is aunt Edith coming today?" Five-year old Saoirse asked her father, who was holding her in his arms waiting for the ferry to arrive.

"Aye she is, do you remember what we told you?" Tom chuckled, happy to see his daughters happy smile as they waited for Edith.

"She will bring me someone to play with." She answered.

"She is, your cousin Marigold is nearly here with your aunt Edith." Sybil replied. She remembered when she first received the news of Edith's daughter, Edith had sent them a picture of her and the baby, it was taken after she finally got her back, with a letter telling them everything, everything about Marigold and asking for some advice on how to tell it to her parents, since according to her _'__You two know better than anyone how to drop a bomb like that at Downton.'_.

"Sybil! Tom!" They heard Edith exclaim and turned to the sound of her voice.

"Edith!" Sybil said running towards her sister as fast as a seven months pregnant could.

"I am so glad to see you two!" She said as Tom took Marigold with him and introduced her to Saoirse.

"How have you been? Oh she is gorgeous!'' Sybil said and Edith laughed.

"She is, Saoirse is so grown up." She replied watching Tom, Saoirse and Marigold talking. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, almost ignoring the two woman near them.

"This is you cousin Saoirse and I'm your uncle Tom" He said smiling, noticing how alike Marigold and her mother were.

"Hi."

"I'm Saoirse and we will have lots of fun."

"Hi." The three-year old answered with a smile to this people she never met before, but loving all the attention and care they gave her.

"We should get home now." Sybil said and Tom turned to her, handing Marigold to Sybil, who took it and smile to the girl, as Saoirse went to her aunt's lap.

"And we will." Tom said happy as he took Edith's baggage "We'll take the omnibus, go home and we will settle you both, you don't mind if Marigold shares a room with Saoirse, do you?"

"Not at all." Edith replied. " I think they will both have a lot of fun together."

"I am sure they will, how are things back there?" Sybil asked as they got in the omnibus.

"Everyone is fine. George is a really great boy, I think all our babies will love each other very much, maybe even cause just as much trouble as we used to." Edith smiled "In fact I think Saoirse looks a lot like you, but she has Tom's eyes."

"These eyes run in my family, every Branson has it." Tom laughed, they talked for the ride home and both Sybil and Tom knew Edith was feeling bittersweet, she looked and seemed happy, but in the end there appeared to be some sadness on her.

"Home sweet Home." Sybil said as Tom opened the door of their small house, it wasn't as luxurious as Downton but it was home for her, Tom, Saoirse, her baby and now home for Edith and Marigold.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, I won't stay for much long, I will find a job and get my house, but thank you two, for all you help. It means a lot to me.'' Edith said after receiving a cup of tea from Sybil, while Tom was playing with the kids.

"You're welcome, you would do the same for us, I am certain." Sybil said softly.

"I think everything just falls out-of-place in my life, like I am never meant to be happy with someone." Edith said, and she felt like it was true, she was never remembered at home, ands when she found happiness with Anthony he left her, and then when it all seemed to work again, Michael Gregson disappeared.

"You still fell something for Sir Anthony, don't you?" Sybil asked, knowing what her sister meant.

''Is it that obvious?"

"Then why don't you try to get him back?"

"He didn't want me before, what makes you think, he'd want me now that I have a child?"

"Because he loves you." They heard Tom said, theyd didn't even realised he was walking to them until he spoke. "I saw the looks he gave you, when you entered the church, that was the look of love.''

''Then why he left?" Edith said, tears forming in her eyes "If he truly loved me why he left?"

''Well papa wasnt' exactly happy with your marriage." Sybil said "Maybe he just succumbed into pressure and he didn't want to separate you from your family, trust us, me and Tom know better than anyone how papa can be."

"If it was that, then he should have talked with me, not left me in the altar." Edith said, now crying as her daughter came over to see her.

"Mama, why?" She said as Edith scoped her and held her.

"It's nothing sweetheart, did you and Saoirse had fun?" Edith asks, trying to hide her tears, she didn't want her daughter to see her sad, not now she had her start over.

"Can you watch Saoirse for a moment, while me and Tom make some dinner?" Sybil asked, trying to hide her smile, she had an idea, but she would need help, and not only from Tom.

"Sure, I will love to."

Sybil and Tom walked to the kitchen and Sybil spoke carefully low enough they wouldn't be heard "We need to help her, it's clear she loves him."

"And I know he loves her."

''I have a plan and you will help me.'' Sybil smiled, as she started to heat the soup she had made earlier. "Grab me a paper and pen."

"What for?" Tom asked, looking for the pen.

"I will write to Mary and Matthew and ask them to make a visit to Sir Anthony."

"We should ask them to convince him he still loves her, if someone could convince him he doesn't, I am sure -"

"He can be convinced otherwise." Sybil finished for him, giving him a peck on the check as she get the paper form his hands and starting to write.

_Dear mary and Matthew,_

_As you know Edith is staying with me and Tom and I couldn't help but notice how bittersweet she is feeling now. that is why me and Tom have made a plan to make her happier, but we do need your help with it. I would be so very grateful if you could pay a visit to Sir Anthony and maybe convince him, that he was wrong and that he and Edith do deserve each other and that they still love each other._

_I would like that when you with Edith you do not comment this with her, we are making a surprise. I know you two have your quarrels in the past but please help us._

_With love, Sybil Branson._

"It's done, can you please send it first thing in the morning?" Sybil asked, handing him the letter.

"Of course love, we should go now, she may suspect something.'' Tom said.

That night Sybil and Tom knew they could change Edith's life by doing what they were doing, that was part of why they didn't tell her, if he didn't accept to at least talk to her, it wouldn't hurt her, she wouldn't know what their plans were after all and she would be able to carry on with her life.

* * *

><p><em>Ps. I posted the chapter one day earlier because I will have to stay on mobile tomorrow due to a whole day's of family party,but the sooner the better.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! I am so glad I am able to update this story today! Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. They mean a lot to me._

* * *

><p>It was a usual morning for Mary, she was getting her breakfast in her bed, it had been a few days since Edith had left with Marigold to Ireland and she had to admit that she missed her sister very much, not that she would admit it to anyone.<p>

''Here are you letters milady.'' Anna said and Mary noticed almost instantly a letter from Sybil, and a few diner invitations.

"You can go now Anna, thank you.'' She said, finishing her breakfast and taking Sybil's letter.

"Good morning." She heard Matthew whisper as he walked in the room with their son George, even after four years she was still amazed with how much George looked like his father.

"We have letters!" Mary said before taking her baby boy in her arms and siting him on her lap. "And good morning to you two!"

"Can I read?" Matthew asked and Mary nodded. "There's one from Sybil."

"I saw, read it please." Mary said "Maybe it's about Edith, or news on her pregnancy."

After Matthew read the letter Mary knew she had to do something, how could she hadn't noticed it before? how couldn't she had noticed her sister was still in love with Sir Anthony Strallan?

"We need to go as soon as we can." Mary whispered.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Matthew asked, he knew how miserable Edith was after she was left in the altar but would it really help her if they find him? Would that make her happy?

The family hadn't heard much of Sir Anthony since the wedding day, _or better failed wedding day_, all they heard was that he was till in his old house and some whispered he was a bit sad, but nothing they looked further in to.

''We can try."

"Won't Edith get angry with us both if she finds out?"

"She won't know, well not unless it work." Replied Mary "I will call Anna and ask her to ask Pratt to prepare the car for us, you'll drive us and no one will ever know."

"What if you father or mother ask something?"

"We will tell them we want to go to Ripon and that we want to go alone, that there is no need for a driver."

"It seems as if you have everything worked out."

"I do have everything nearly worked out, we still need to know what we will tell him."

"Do you think he knows of the baby?" Matthew asked, not many people knew of Edith's child, only the family and some medical staff that helped her deliver the baby, the family that adopted her, and of course the staff at Downton, but of course there were some rumours around that the second daughter of the Earl of Grantham was never seen arround and people might have putted it together.

"I don't think so, but we better tell him."

''But only after he agrees, It may keep him away, if he hears she nearly moved on with someone else." Matthew finished.

"Now you have everything worked out." Mary laughed.

* * *

><p>At two in the afternoon mary and Matthew finally arrived at sir Anthony's house, it was big, a bit smaller than Downton but just as beautiful, during the drive all that Mary could do was hope tha he would accept to see them.<p>

"Hello, I am lady Mary and I would like to speak with Sir Anthony please." Mary spoke to the butler that opened the door for them, she could see someone on the back of the room walking towards them.

"Lady Mary, Matthew! What do I own the pleasure of your visit?"

"We are here because we have to ask you a few things. May we come in?" Matthew asked and Sir Anthony nodded, taking the across the saloon to his library.

"I heard you had a child, congratulations." He whispered, trying to ease the tension as they waited for a maid to bring the tea.

"Thank you. His name is George." Mary said smiling at the thought of her son.

''A lovely name, what is that you wanted to know, may I ask?"

"Why did you left Edith all these years ago?" Matthew asked without wasting time, they came here for a reason, not to keep making small talk, even tought he could talk about his son for hours.

''Why do you want to know this now? It has been years, she is happy now."

"No she can't, she loved you and you broke her heart.'' Mary said bitterly.

''It broke my heart to leave her, it truly did." Sir Anthony replied, with sadness in his voice. "But it was for the best, I am not good for her."

''What made you say that?" Matthew asked.

''I saw that she needs someone better, someone younger nad someone who will be good for her.''

''That only person that is good for her, is the someone she loves." Mary said taking a sip of her tea.

"Who made you think all these things?" Matthew asked, he remembered how hard was for Tom and Sybil when he father did not approve, why would he make it easier when he did not approve this one either?

"Robert."

"My father?" Mary asked, she already suspected, but hearing it made it even more real.

"He just made me see the truth that in front of me."

''But she loves you." Mary said "She always has and always will. Trust me, when a Crawley girl loves someone, it's till the end."

"And I love her, with all my heart, but I doubt she'll even want to see me again." He replied ''I have been miserable without her."

''She moved to Ireland, I can give you the address, she will love to see you." Matthew said smiling "She needs you and you need her."

''Ireland?"

"Yes with Sybil, Tom and her, should we tell him darling?" Matthew asked looking at Mary, he couldn't belive he almost let the secret out.

''If he goes see her, Will you go see my sister?" Mary asked.

''Yes, I do still love her."

"She has a child now, a daughter actually named Marigold." Mary said ''It is a long story. That won't change your mind, will it?"

"That doesn't matter for me, as long as she loves me."

"Well then, we better get some paper, Matthew can write you the address while I tell you all I can tell you." Mary replied, she didn't knew how much to tell him, so she would make it simple. She dated a guy, he died, and now she had a wonderful child, the rest is for Edith to tell.

"Of course."

"She looks a lot like Edith, the same hair and eyes." Mary said, and while she told him he was mesmerized, and somehow they knew that now they might actually have helped Edith get her happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! I would like to thank everyone for their nice reviews, they mean a lot and it's great to know you all like this story._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sybil and Tom,<em>

_It is with great pleasure and happiness I tell you, that it did worked, we talked with Sir Anthony about it, the truth is, he wasn't feeling worth it of her. Apparently he gave in to papa's talk, but when we did talked to him, he seemed to still love her, and in fact wants to see her in Ireland, I hope the letter comes quickly to you. Either way i am sure he will send you a telegram. I hope all the best for you two, Saoirse, the new baby, Do please write me when he or she it's born, I would like to visit. I also hope the best for Edith and Marigold, I understand we had our fights but I do love my sister. _

_With love, Mary._

Sybil couldn't belive when she first read her sister letter, her plan had worked, and even tough she was confident with it, she was also having her doubts, but it all turned out well.

"Sybil, Love?" She heard tom ask, he was back from a walk in a nearby park with the girls, Edith was in the journal, Tom had gotten her a place as a writer of a woman's column and a photographer for them, she was more than glad and decided that was what she wanted to do in her life.

''I am here in the kitchen!" She said happily "I am making a cake for the girls and we have news from mary! She and Matthew were more than glad to help us."

"Any news from Sir Anthony?" Tom asked hopefully, he and Edith always get along well, ever since he was still a chauffeur teaching her how to drive all these years ago in Downton and now she is a mother.

"He is coming in a few days." Sybil smiled "I hope they gave him our address and I hope he comes soon. But either way he will give us a telegram."

"That is great news, now we can only hope that Edith will want to see him." Tom answered.

"She will, I know my sister Mr. Branson." Sybil replied smiling.

"I am sure you do Mrs. Branson." He said giving her a kiss, before turning his attention back to the girls, who were playing with dolls and a teddy bear.

"They're growing aren't they?" Sybil asked.

"Aye love, they are." Tom chuckled "I think they are going to be good friends, they are good friends in fact."

"Does it make me a bad sister that I did all this to make her happy again, but I want her to stay? Sybil said looking at the girls again.

"No, of course not." Tom said wrapping his arms arround her. "If she goes back to be with him, of if she stays she still have us and we still have her."

"I know, it's just I am loving to have her and Marigold with us, and so is Saoirse from what I am seeing."

"She is." Tom answered before they heard the front door open and Edith come in.

"Hello my darling!" She said scoping her baby up and kissing her check, making Marigold giggle. "How was your day? did you had fun with your uncle?"

"We did." Saoirse answered for her, smiling to her aunt.

"Anything new today?" She asked Sybil and Tom "Do you want my help with dinner?"

"That would be lovely, thank you Edith." Sybil answered, she knew Edith wasn't a cook, nor she liked to do so, but she always helped chop and prep some vegetables.

"I will go help." Edith said moving to the kitchen "Maybe we can eat carrots?" She asked her sister who nodded.

There was a knock on the door, a few minutes later, with the telegram boy.

"Who is it?" Edith asked, almost sounding suspicious of her sister and brother-in-law.

"Nothing, just a boy, a friend of the editor sending a note for me." Tom quickly lied, he wasn't the best liar on the world, which was in fact one of the things Sybil loved about him, the way he blushed when he told a lie or was hiding something.

"Alright." Edith said turning her attention back to chop the carrots, apparently not noticing Tom's lie.

"I think I will take the girl upstairs for a nap." Tom said, but it was merely an excuse to read the telegram without the risk of being caught by his sister-in-law.

Tom took both girls in his arms and took them to their room, it was a simple one, with some withe paint on the wall and a pink carpet on the floor.

"Take a good nap sweetie." Tom said kissing his daughter hair and kissing Marigolds forehead. he quickly went out of the room and started reading the telegram, it was from sir Anthony, short and simple, but with lots of meaning and the last line made him knew it was worth it and that it would work.

_I would like to know if I can please see Edith in a couple of days._

_I was informed you are aware that I will be coming and Mary gave me the address._

_Thank you for helping me find my love again._

"Tom?" Sybil asked as she walked up the stairs, she was curious about the telegram, and Tom knew it. "Is it?"

"Yes!" He said, before handing it to her.

Her eyes scanned the paper quickly, and she smiled "Oh Tom this is great!" Sybil said, trying to whisper and contain her happiness but failing miserably.

"It is, I hope they manage to sort everything out, if not them at least both of the, can have their closure and move on." Tom said smiling, as he always did when he saw his wife smile. He couldn't control it, her happiness was his happiness.

"Think about it Tom, all the Crawley girls had found their happiness." Sybil smiled "We are all mothers, and we had found our love. I don't think it could have been any better."

"You wouldn't change a thing then?" Tom asked, but he was merely teasing, he knew she loved every single moment of them relationship.

"Not a single one."


	4. Chapter 4

_HI! Here is it, the last chapter! I am really glad you all enjoyed this story and I hope you like the last chapter._

* * *

><p>When he arrived to Dublin, Sir Anthony didn't knew what to expect. He knew that Edith lived with Sybil and Tom and that now she had a daughter. She had a daughter with another man, <em>if I hadn't run away this could be my daughter <em>Sir Anthony thought. When he received the visit from Mary and Matthew, he knew it was something related to Edith, they wouldn't have any other reason to visit him.

"Here I am." He whispered to himself as he saw the house that matched the address and description Matthew gave him, he was sweating and nervous, he had no idea if she was at home or even if she would really want to see him, part of him could think that maybe it was a joke to humiliate him for what he did to her, in fact he thinks he deserves it.

He knocked on the door a few times before Edith herself opened the door. S_he is stunning as always, even more, maternity had done good to her_ he thought.

"You." She said, not even gesturing for him to enter, Glaring at him with cold eyes, and at that moment he swore he could feel his heart-break.

"Edith." He spoke, unsure of what to say, all the speeches he had planned died in his troth at the sight of her. "May I have a word with you?"

"I am busy." She said, but he sensed that maybe he had a chance if he tried more.

"Please, I've come all the way from England just to see you." He spoke "I need to talk to you, please let me explain myself."

"Explain what? I think you were very clear all these years ago."

"You need to know why I did that." He said softly, the next part coming as barely louder than a whisper "And if you never want to se me again after that, i promise I will leave you alone, just give me a chance."

"Alright, but do not speak loudly, the girls are sleeping." She said, and he could see her features softening.

She led him to the living room and they sat on the small couch looking at each other for what felt like an eternity before Edith finally spoke.

"How are you?"

"Miserable." He said, remembering what he came there for "I need you, but the thing is, I am not good for you, you need better."

"And why you had to realise that, on that morning? When I talked to you the night before, you sounded so happy." She asks, feeling her eyes tear up."What cahnged you mind?"

"I realised that I would drive you away of your family, they don't like me."

"No, my father, doesn't like you." Edith said "I knew it was somehow related to him."

"At least you've move one and you're happier now, I just didn't want to leave you without an explanation, without a closure for both of us."

"Are you talking about Marigold?" She asked, starting to put the pieces together "Who told you I was here? it were my sisters, weren't they?"

"Yes, mary told me about the girl." He spoke "She and Matthew made me realise, I am a fool to leave you."

"What did she told you?" She asked.

"That you had a boyfriend and he died." He answered.

"She told you, he left me and only then died? and taht i was miserable too?" She asked "He gave me the best thing I ever had tough."

"Mary says she looks like you." He said and as if on cue, the honey haired girl crawled into the room.

"Hey there little one." Edith said picking her daughter up, the girl hide herself in her mother's arm, after she noticed the strange men in the room. "Do you want to eat something honey?"

"No." The girl answered and Sir Anthony moved closer.

"Hi." he carefully whispered and Edith smiled.

"Marigold, this is Sir Anthony, he is a friend of mine." Edith said.

"Hi. Mama can I get my baby doll and play for a little?"

"Of course my darling, I will go get it so you won't wake your cousin." She spoke "Wait here." She said turning to the man she was once going to marry.

She was conflicted of course, part of her still loved him, but another part still wanted him away of her, she wasn't sure if she could still trust him, she was glad and thankful for what her sister did, but maybe it was for the best that he left.

When Edith had returned to the room, she was amazed by the sight in front of her, her daughter Marigold, was in Sir Anthony's lap, laughing about something he must have said,a dn she couldn't help but wonder if he would have been that way with their children if they had married.

"She's a funny, bubbly one, isn't she?" Edith asked, siting on her spot on the couch.

"Mary was right she looks just like you. She even smiles like you." he said making both Edith and Marigold smile.

"Here my darling, you can go play now." She said and Sir Anthony put Marigold down and she walked to near the fireplace, siting over the carpet and started mumbling something to her doll.

"Edith, I would like to know if I at least have a chance, if you can at least forgive me?" He asked and Edith could see he was nervous, and in fact so was she, if she answered no, her life would be much easier, it all had been settled now, she was happy, she had a job and a wonderful child, but if she said no, then she would forever regret her answer.

"Yes." She blurted ou, barely realising what she said. They didn't even had time to process what she said, when Sybil and Tom opened the door, after returning from work.

"Oh!" Sybil gasped, noticing that he had arrived, they had tried o come back from work and be there if Edith wanted to close the door and not even look at hom, but they weren't fast enough. gladly they noticed the smiles on their faces and felt relived she wanted to hear him

"We better go se Saoirse, love." Tom said, trying to leave the room, if they had talked then perhaps Edith must now by now that they planned all of this.

"I better leave now." Sir Anthony said "Would you mind if we talked again tomorrow?"

"No, not at all." Edith said, maybe talk to him again and again would help them both.

"What did he wanted?" Sybil asked, but Edith already knew everything. She was afraid of her sister's reaction, not knowing if Edith was angry or not, was making her feel nervous, she wasnt' even ready for what happened next when Edith pulled both Tom and Sybil into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered, and they knew it was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Epilogue! That's it, the last chapter of reaching happiness, I would like to thank you all for being with me in this amazing journey and I love you all._

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day in Downton Abbey, a perfect day for a wedding, It was the day that Edith was waiting the most, ever since Sir Anthony knocked on her door at Ireland a year ago. It had been a year since then, they slowly rebuild the relation they once had, and they both could now proudly say that it was even stronger now.<p>

Everyone was already going to the church to wait for the bride, but the groom himself was still in his room with his future in-laws, finishing his preparation for the wedding.

"I think we should go now. They'll not be happy if they get there before we do." Tom said, standing up from the chair he was on and looking at the man in front of him, he looked much calmer than the last time. It was the third marriage at Downton he attend to and Tom hoped it would all work out well this time.

"They are nearly ready now." Matthew said, walking in the room. he had gone to see Edith, Mary and Sybil on the other room, both to ask how long it would take and to tell Sir Anthony news about Edith. "She looks stunning."

"Great." Sir Anthony said, "No worry, I won't run away this time." He laughed, trying to make himself calmer.

"You better not, we had a lot of work to put you two together again." Tom laughed, but he knew he would do it all again in a heartbeat.

They walked in silence to the church, walking the aisle and standing on the front, Matthew and Tom were his best mans, all the kids were siting on the front with Cora, except for baby Aiden who was with Sybil, since he was still very young. George was siting on the middle of his two cousins, being always watched by Cora, having a conversation about what was happening on that day and why were their mommies taking too long.

"Did she took that long last time?" Anthony asked nervously.

"Calm down, She will be here, just wait, they hate to be predictable." Matthew chuckled.

"Look, here comes the bride." Tom said, taking his place again after kneeling to talk with his daughter, who was wondering her mother was. Saoirse understood what was happening that day, she knew he aunt was happy and that she would have a new uncle to play with, while Marigold would have a da to help her mam take care of her.

The nuptial march started playing and mary and Sybil entered followed behind by Edith who was wearing a simple dress, that matched the simple wedding they would have. it was simple but by no means less beautiful.

"Today we are here to celebrate the union of this lovely couple." The preacher started, but all Edith could think of was sir Anthony, only gazing at someone else when it was finally time Sir Anthony asked Tom for the rings.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said and he took hold of Edith's hands, his wife hands, before leaned closer and kissing her, it was soft and quick, but no one could doubt that they loved each other very much.

The reception was taking place at the Downton gardens, Edith was siting with sir Anthony, marigold who was in his lap and her parents, her sisters and in-laws were about to start their speech and she knew there would be a lot of tears, at least from her, but unlike the tears she'd shed last time she and Sir Anthony nearly got married, these were happy tears.

"Hello." It was Sybil who spoke first, Tom was standing next to her "It has been a long road until this day, and both had come trought a lot. But they all moved on and realised that what really matters in life is love, and I am proud to say that I was able to help even with just a little bit in all this happiness."

"I am proud to be here today because I what we all just witnessed there was love between two people who I know are meant to be together and I really do wish all the best for the three of you." Tom said and she felt her eyes tearing up, with both her sister and her brother-in-law speech and now it was Matthews turn.

"I can barely belive it has been more than ten years since I've come to Downton Abbey, and I feel like we've all gone trough a lot, and I belive that everything in life happens for a reason and that all that has happened, the war, the fights, the surprises we've had along the way only make us stronger. And I am sure Edith and Anthony know that, and they'll teach it to Marigold and all the other kids they will have." Matthew said and Edith was wiping away her tears, and was now waiting for her sister mary speech, she didn't knew what to expect, Mary has never been very open about her feelings, but Edith was sure, she would have something nice and pretty to say.

"It is not a secret that me, my sister and even Sir Anthony, had a few rough times in our relations with each other." Mary spoke, standing proudly in front of the crowd, always keeping her posture, just like she had always been, but even then Edith could hear the emotion in her voice "But I do wish all the happiness to them, and I knew this moment would happen, ever since I opened Sybil's letter that morning, asking us to go talk with Sir Anthony and maybe convince them that they are perfect for each other, I know they had always been, and I know that thanks to you Edith, I am a better person." Mary spoke and Edith stop up to her feet and rushed to hug her sister, both of them falling into tears.

It was a beautiful moment between the oldest Crawley sisters, and nearly everyone was on tears, Tom held Sybil's hands, he knew that was a moment she waited for years, the moment her sisters would stop arguing about everything.

"That's beautiful scene." Matthew whispered to Sir Anthony who nodded as Mary and Edith stopped hugging and walked to them, their faces were stained with tears, but they had big smiles on their faces.

"Thank you." Sir Anthony said "For everything."

"You're welcome." Tom said, shaking Sir Anthony's hand.

"You all did more than just making us meet again, you helped us, and even helped me and Mary. Thank you." Edith said hugging Sybil and Tom.

"It wasn't only us, we couldn't have done it without Mary and Matthew." Sybil said and she could swear she saw Matthew blushing.

"It was a true pleasure, I feel like this has been a great experience for all of us."

They took a long journey to get to that point of their lives, but they knew that just as Mathew had said, it all and a purpose, and it only made them stronger.

"Will we just stay here all day? I think there is still a party." Sybil said, and honestly all she wanted to do now was celebrate this happy moment of their lives, with their family. Because even tough they have rough times and some had to take a longer time to be accepted by everyone, they were still a family. And they always will be.


End file.
